


The Superhero, the Kitten, and the Confused Teenager

by Snowbell_in_Summer08



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gender Neutral Character, I have no idea what I'm doing, Leo the cat, Local Kitten Seeks Vengeance on Spider-Man, Multi, There is a protective grumpy cat, y/n just wants to read their book and pet leo but things just keep happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbell_in_Summer08/pseuds/Snowbell_in_Summer08
Summary: Peter Parker, Spider-Man, teenager, high school student, nephew, and a eavesdropper?-Y/N Y/L/N, resident sarcasm and sass master, high school student, human to a grumpy kitten, and confused teenager.-Leo the grumpy kitten, enemy of Spider-Man, protector of his wonderful human, and pigeon terrorist.Or, when Peter Parker is interested in a sarcastic classmate who has a grumpy cat that doesn't seem to like him.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Superhero, the Kitten, and the Confused Teenager

"This is my supervillain origin story."

That interesting phrase was muttered by a particularly pissed off teenager sitting at a crowded lunch table.

Peter Parker, Spider-Man himself, looked up when he heard that interesting phrase.

_"I wonder if that was coincidental or if we actually have a budding supervillain in the halls of Midtown?"_

He hummed to himself, ignoring the look he got from his best friend.

_"I wouldn't put it against them. It looks like they're trying to poison us with this lunch and it could be possible with the smart people that go to this school."_

-

Later, when Peter was out patrolling, he remembered the interesting phrase from the cafeteria.

_"It would be interesting if there was actually a supervillain that went to my school. Not that I want one! It would just be cool."_

Pondering when he had resorted to arguing with himself about hypothetical supervillains, he noticed a familiar voice talking in the park below his perch on the tall building.

-

"Hey there," you whispered to the stray kitten you've been feeding, "how have you been little guy? Still terrorizing the pigeons?"

Failing to notice the hero looming from the building above, you continued to pet the small grey kitten, feeding him thick slices of turkey you got from Mr. Delmar on the way to Central Park.

The keen dark eyes of the little kitten, who you decided to name Leo watched the spider-themed hero, making sure he meant you no harm. Little Leo would use his sharp claws on this suspicious spider-human if he dared harm his human.

Oblivious to the plotting of Leo, you continued narrating your day to him.

"English was amazing as usual, and don't even get me started on that jerk Flash in science, thinking he was so smart and all when he couldn't even answer a single question correctly. If anything Parker has more of a right to brag about his intelligence, because he actually has one!"

-

Peter was surprised to hear his name coming out of your mouth, he didn't know that you two shared any classes with him! He decided then and there that he would put more of an effort to get to know his classmates. He missed out knowing of a potential supervillain because of his shyness!

-

Leo continued to watch Spider-Man sitting on a building closer than he was a second ago. The superhero moved during your venting, and if he didn't know any better the small kitten would have assumed that he was also listening to your lovely voice.

Narrowing his eyes, Leo decided that Spider-Man was not allowed near you. His wonderful human would not be taken away from him. He would fight the would-be kidnapper if he must!

-

You, still talking about your dislike of the strangely-nicknamed idiot, moved on to the later portion of your day.

"Bianca and Erin were in a club meeting today," you sighed dramatically, "I was left all alone, dying in the lunchroom, all my friends having abandoned me for the promise of free bagels!"

Leo privately wished that he could follow and keep you company everywhere you went, saving you from the despair brought by fee bagels and watching out for creepy creeps like Spider-Man, who still hadn't moved from the building near your bench.

"And then guess what happened! I had to sit at a crowded lunch table and it was between Flash and Victoria, and you already know how annoying that would be since they won't shut up about themselves."

-

Peter agreed with you, the conversations between Flash and Victoria rotted his brain cells even when he wasn't a part of them.

Looking at the cute little on your lap, who had finished eating his turkey slices, Peter gave the little guy a friendly wave.

_"He's so cute!"_

-

Leo was _fuming!_ How _dare_ this, this ruffian (yes that was the word the angry kitten was looking for) have the _audacity_ to wave at him!

He would rip this spandex-wearing spy to pieces! Yes! He would destroy the being that dared to watch his human from afar and wave at him.

-

You looked at Leo confusedly. Was he upset about the trials you had suffered in your day? He never had been this expressive about your daily comings and goings.

The grey kitten had stood, turned around, and buried his face against your stomach, silently asking for more pets.

You shrugged, and brushed off his strange behavior. You shifted on the hard park bench until you had some form of comfort and rubbed Leo's furry back.

"I think I'm done for today," you admitted, "I don't have anything else to talk about. Except for that project, it's a group project. I don't want to think about it."

-

Peter knew the project you were talking about, he had that same class and was not looking forward to it.

It was the same thing every year for their grade. A large project that took up around three months of their English class. It was worth the majority of their grade for that semester and it had to be done in groups, but you could have other people outside your school help.

Their mysterious teacher never really said what it was about, just that it was important and that they would be talking about it at school on Monday.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Peter looked around for the loud sound that interrupted his inner monologue.

It was a low hum. Almost sounded like repulsors.

Iron-Man repulsors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Updates will be at random and please leave a comment or some kudos! Thank you! 💜💜
> 
> And a thank you to my lovely best friend who helped me get my ideas out! :)


End file.
